Gwens CD Collection
by DariusQ
Summary: Gwen is moving into her new home and Duncan is helping her unpack. At the end of a long day all thats left is Gwens CD collection, which Duncan has some problems with. Rated T for language and takes place before TDWT.


"Are we done yet?" Duncan asked as he fell on Gwens purple couch. Gwen smiled and said "Theres just my CD's left." Duncan sighed and said "That shouldn't be too hard." Gwen chuckled and said "Yeah, easy." Duncan sat up and saw four boxes and Gwen forcing a smile.

"I just had to come help you." Duncan said to himself while moving over to Gwen. Gwen laughed and said "Come on, you may find something you actually like." Duncan opened the first box and saw it packed to the very top. "Jesus," He said "I didn't know there were that many bands!"

Gwen chuckled and said "My friends tell me I have a large variety of music I like." Duncan than asked her "What do you want to do with them?" "Well," she answered "I kinda wanna put them in categories..." Ducan laughed, looked at her and said "Want me to put them in alphabetichal order?"

Gwen hit him and said "Lets just get started." Duncan rubbed his arm and started pulling CD's out. "Deathklok huh, not a bad start." He set it too the left and pulled out another "And it begins." Gwen looked at him and said "What?" Duncan looked at her and said "Cee-Lo Green uncensored, really?"

"Oh, F#k you." Gwen answered. Duncan laughed and said "Hey that's the name of this track!" Duncan set it far away from him and said "Two down two hundred too go." With that he pulled out another one and groaned.

"What now?" Gwen asked. Duncan looked at her and asked "Yellowcard? I don't know you anymore." Gwens eyes widened and said "It's not that bad." Duncan scoffed and said "I can't even see you buying this." Gwen rubbed her arm and said "Actually, Bridgette loaned it too me at the end of TDI."

Duncan laughed and said "So what did you tell her?" Gwen scratched her head and said "I lost it." Duncan smiled, put it farther away from him and pulled out two more; while Gwen went to the kitchen. "Who the hell are Shane Dawson and Smosh." Gwen stared at him for a second and said "We really need to get you a computer."

Duncan had no idea what she was talking about, so he just got up and put the CD's at the other side of the room. Duncan picked out the last one in that box and gasped. "Do I have to say what again?" Gwen asked. Duncan looked at her and said "You got the new Falling in Reverse CD and didn't let me borrow it."

"Yeah, I'll let you borrow it." Gwen said "Like when you borrowed my Ipod six months ago." Duncan sweat dropped and said "I lost it?" Gwen stared at him and said "Don't worry, I stole my brothers." Duncan shrugged and said "So hows Radke now." Gwen smiled and said "Hilarious. Some of the new songs can compete with Situations." Duncan looked at her and said "No." She nodded and continued "They may even be better."

Duncan pretended to set it down, but really put it in his pocket. Gwen saw this and said "Dammit Duncan, why can't you have a computer and illegally download it like any other teenager?" Duncan chuckled and set it really close to him. Duncan picked up the next button and pulled out a butterfly knife.

Gwen watched in amazement as he did a trick with it and tore the box open. Duncan noticed this and gave her a cocky smile. Duncan wasn't paying attention and cut himself while putting it back. Duncan sucked on his finger and yelled "Son of a bitch!"

Gwen laughed hysterically and said "Wow, it's amazing how fast a punk can go emo." Duncan glared at her and pulled out another CD. "Eminem huh." He said while looking over the CD. Gwen smiled and said "Don't you have another cocky remark to say?" Duncan looked at her and said "Never heard of him."

Gwen nearly died right there. She looked at him and said "When this is over I'm buying you a computer and a copy of 8 Mile." Duncan looked at her and said "8 Mile?" Gwen sighed and said "Shut up and keep sorting." Duncan put the CD a medium ways away from him. He picked out another CD and said "Powerman 5000."

"You at least know who Rob Zombie is right?" Duncan nodded "His little brother is the lead singer." Gwen answered. Duncan said "Ohhhh, is he any good." Gwen picked another one out and said "It wouldn't be in there if he wasn't, but it looks like he's having a segure while dancing." Duncan laughed and picked out another.

"Realeased in 2010, what! I thought Marilyn Manson died in 2009!" Gwen sighed and said "That was Michael Jackson." Duncan looked at her and said "Are you sure?" Gwen nodded and Duncan said "Wow, I guess they are both so pale I confused them. Sorry, I had a Geoff moment."

Gwen looked at him and said "Hey Michael Jackson was the king of pop!" Duncan nodded and said "Yeah I like him, but have you ever looked at their pictures side by side?" Gwen said "What no... well..., damn you might be on to something." Duncan nodded and picked up another box.

He pulled out a couple and mumbled "Crap, crap, crap, burn this, oooooh Papa Roach." Gwen smiled and picked out a few more. Duncan picked out another "Who's JJ Demon?" Gwen shook her head and said "Computer, Computer." Duncan shrugged and flung it like a frisbee when Gwen wasn't looking.

Duncan picked out a blank CD with writing on it. "Whats Bleach and Naruto?" Gwen looked at him and said "Remember when I went through that anime phase?" Duncan nodded and she continued "Well, I never got over it." Duncan put it in the bathroom and came back to the last box.

Duncan picked out a CD and a smile grew on his face. "You little devil." He said. Gwen looked at him and said "What?" He showed her the CD and said "Scotty Doesn't Know more like Trent Doesn't Know!" Duncan laughed until Gwen took his butterfly knife. All of a sudden Duncan was serious and said "Give it back." Gwen smiled and said "Not a chance."

Duncan thought fast and started pulling out CD's. Duncan looked at her and said "Give it to me or the Lost sound track gets it." Gwen shrugged and said "So?" Duncan threw that one out the window and tried again

"All American Rejects?"

"Maybe two years ago."

"MGMT?"

"Nope."

"Black Veil Brides?"

"Swing and a miss."

Duncan was about to give up until he saw the last CD and smiled "Paramore." Gwen gasped and said "You wouldn't dare." Duncan scoffed and said "I wouldn't dare, do you know how long that guy chased me when I stole it from him?" Gwen gritted her teeth and said "  
>Okay, we give it to eachother at the same time."<p>

Duncan shook his head and said "Hell no, that never works in the movies." Gwen sighed and said "Ok what would you like to do." Duncan thought for a minute and Gwen interrupted him "As much as I'm loving this Mexican stand off, I want my CD back." Duncan said "Ok we'll go to opposite sides of the room and set them down and walk over to the other."

Gwen nodded and they both rose. They watched eachother intently as they moved foot by foot. In a minute it was done and they talked again. "I think were all done." Duncan said while picking up the empty boxes. Gwen looked at him and said "Thanks for your help." Duncan smiled and said "Don't worry, I'm sure we can think of a way for you to return the favor."

Gwen rolled her eyes and pushed him out of her new home. She shut the door and sat down glad she was done. She opened her eyes and realized that every CD Duncan took out were spread around her apartment. She growled and said "I'm so telling Courtney where he lives."


End file.
